A Deleted Jack Frost Scene
by LilyHellsing
Summary: For all the Jack lovers, heres a scene that was deleted involving a girl never seen on the movies; she finds out Jack is the one messing things up and things get...heated.
1. Snowglobes

**This is a short one shot for all the Jack Frost lovers out there. I hate how there are so few Jack stories so I decided to 'spice' things up…or should I say 'ice'? XD Lmfao, okay cheesy joke time is over! **

**The female in this story can be interrupted as anyone…or yourself…or a figment of my imagination. In my mind this is a deleted scene that possess a young lady that no one sees in the movie, hence deleted :P **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"You're the one…you're the one causing all this trouble!" A whisper of pure horror left her dark lips as though letting anyone hear would make her die. She took a step back, her fingertips lightly touching her lips in impulse.

"Why, yes, yes I am." Jack smiled sweetly yet it only managed to send chills of repulsion down the girl's spine. "And now you're the one who's going to be frozen." His pale blue lips pursed in the mid motion of, quite literally, blowing her into a popsicle.  
The young woman felt her body freeze for a split second but it was the kind of fear freezing, not the ice. Just like that as soon as it came, it left. She dodged the path the ice would have taken by sliding under his radar. Quick as can be she tackled the man into the wall and brought her fist to meet his face.

His hand grabbed her bunched up one and held tight, making a sharp gasp of pain be heard from her; her fist was turning an alarming dark blue thanks to his power. She bit her lip to keep from showing pain and worry and kicked him in his shin. Frost grimaced ever so slightly and then turned to where he slammed her into the wall without mercy. He chuckled when she bit her cry in half as if it were all just a big joke.

"I'm not going to let you destroy Santa's workship!" She snapped and tried to sound strong; even without looking at her fist she knew the ice and dark blue had reached her wrist. "Let go of me you oversized popsicle!" She screeched.

Jack's free hand covered her mouth as he tsked her mockingly. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, we can't have anyone hear you can we?"

He let her go and grabbed her free hand by her wrist when she tried to punch him again. She winced and sunk her teeth deeply into her bottom lip when the sensation of numbing entered her other hand. "Now then…say bye-bye." He whispered before his face started to turn blue.

The girl's body tensed with the same freezing fear as before but this time it didn't let up. Without giving it much thought, she looked at him in the eye and felt her heart flutter. Pursing her own lips for a different reason, she suddenly leaned forward and kissed him.

His lips were cold but not frostbite worthy. She was rightfully stunned when she discovered they weren't cracked from his natural coldness either; she loved the taste of his lips, of his kiss.

When at last she needed air, she pulled away and stared up as her heart raced. She could feel heat rising in her face and almost laughed; while her body hands were all but frozen, her cheeks were hot to the touch. Licking her lips, she stared up at Frost with unsure eyes of what he'd do next.

Frost looked…surprised. Not angry or anything, simply shocked. His dark eyes found hers and a small grin slowly etched its way upon his face. "Hmm…I suppose I could let you live…only if you do as I say."

"W-what?!" She literally choked out, her back straightening in an instant. "Do as you say?"

"Yes…first, you can't tell anyone of what I'm doing." He paused and then smirked evilly, "…the second thing, we can discuss later."


	2. 12 Years Later

**Due to popular demand (and the fact that I'm in the mood thanks to getting the DVD for Christmas) I decided to add another scene to the "Deleted Scenes of Jack Frost" hehe.**

**THIS IS NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT BUT DO NOT EXPECT CONSTANT UPDATES.**

* * *

~12 Years Later – Jack Frost as Santa~

She rubbed her hands together as she watched Jack Frost – the very Jack Frost that had tricked Scott into becoming Santa and no longer a season, the very Jack Frost that may have well just been her master more than anything – get ready for his show. He had gained a little weight since he became Santa those twelve years ago, as had she mostly from stress though.

Her hands were cold, her mind almost numb from exhaustion. Although they were in the North Pole, he had insisted to her that she wear a rather…promiscuous 'elf' outfit. Cut just above the thighs, the skirt of dark blue complimented the light blue shirt that revealed cleavage, the trimming around it a beautiful gold. It was a beautiful yet cursed outfit; the 'cursed' part was not only because it lacked protection from the cold, but it also lacked protection from Jack's wondering lust.

"Come here girl." The man spoke suddenly, making her startle from her light slumber.

"Hm?" She looked up at Frost with confusion, and then cleared her throat, "Yes, Master Frost?" It was an annoying title but one that had matched what he really was to her.

"I said come here." Clearly in a good mood, his tone wasn't sharp but it was chilled – as always. "Come tie my belt."

The young lady hesitated only briefly before she stood and traveled over to him. Keeping her gaze down, she reached over for the black belt that completed the Santa Claus outfit. His hand grabbed her wrist without warning though it didn't come as a surprise to her by much. "Get on your knees and tie it."

Again, she hesitated for the briefest of seconds.

Getting down on her knees, hating how his view of her flesh was quite perfect, she tied the black belt shakily. Her hand brushed against something hard and she pulled back, her face a light pink. Really she didn't know why she felt so…embarrassed. Had this not become a sort of ritual once every few months?

Luckily for her, the 'ritual' was cut short.

"Stand." Jack commanded, noticing how fast she did such. "You look so sad; smile! You're at the North Pole where tons of little kids would do anything to be here, to see me and have their parents buy them stuff!"

"It shouldn't be…" she licked her lips, "…it shouldn't be like that." The young lady looked away, noticing his interest perk by his brow raising. "I should have stopped you when I saw you take that snow globe!" She snapped, still unable to look at him.

"Yet you would have become a little ice cube instead of my…elf." Jack's cool reply came mockingly. "You wouldn't be sharing my warm bed every night." This time a chuckle escaped him, one that made her shudder.

"You're a monster!" She hissed, meeting his eyes with the last spark of rebellion she had in her. "A cold hearted uncaring monster! I wish to throw you into the sun and watch you melt, you selfish bastard!" With swift movement, she found him holding her chin, the tips of fingers icing over – her cheeks was becoming cold.

"I treat you well, don't I?" He asked in a low tone. "I make sure you have whatever food you want, wear whatever outfit I allow you to have, live in a nice home with a nice bed and entertainment, don't I?!"

"Yes but…" her fight disappeared suddenly, "…at the cost of my body." Silence. "Please let go of me, Jack." By this, she meant one of two things; let go of her chin so she wouldn't get frostbite or let go of her completely so she could be free. If he understood the duo meaning, he ignored it.

"Go…you'll be in my show tonight. Get some make up on." Frost let go of her while turning away, leaving her trembling partly from the cold and partly from surprise, fear.

"…Yes Master."


	3. Sick Day

** I don't know why but lately I'm in such a mood for…dominating dangerous men. Lol. And since I can't find anyone who knows how to roleplay Jack Frost, Alfred Pennyworth, or the Riddler…I'm stuck writing a short chapter. Yay for you guys, boo for me. Lol.**

** No matter though!**

** On with the story!**

** Thanks for the reviews by the way, I appreciate it!**

~13 Years Later, Jack Frost still Santa Claus~

There were bad days and days that were almost good. The days that were almost good were understandably rare. On these days, however, the prisoner, the slave, the elf – whatever she was called, she still belonged to that man – of Jack Frost was able to visit other elves. She was able to have a bit of fun, smile even, without being confronted by her master. If she managed to go an entire day without seeing him, especially in bed, she considered it a great day.

Sadly there were bad days and they were often. Though they arrived with different reasons, they all circled around seeing or doing certain things with Jack Frost. One day the girl was lying in bed half-awake. She had several covers over her and the lights turned off. Despite the warm blankets, however, she trembled violently.

The day before, she had ran off in the lands to escape it all – the commercialism, the misery of other elves, the shouts of kids, and Jack. Through the night, she had neglected to come back. That day, it had been a good day.

This day, however, she knew it was going to be horrible.

Having come in at six the morning, she was stunned to find that her master was not there in their room. Now it was ten in the morning and she had been awoken by Bernard. The man had been relaying a message, a warning really, that Frost was coming.

Now the girl lay there terrified at the very thought of Frost walking in and seeing her for the first time since her little escape. While he rarely struck her physically, he had a way of punishing her in other ways. Often he would use her own body against her.

When the door opened, she shook even more – if that was even possible. She felt him coming closer to the bed rather than heard him. What she did hear, however, was his dull almost sarcastic greeting, "Good morning girl. Have a nice trip? I hope you enjoyed the scenery for you won't be leaving the building for quite some time."

"I was-wasn't trying to es-es-escape." She stated though her voice failed her. "I wasn't trying to…to leave. I-I just…I-I-I needed a m-moment to myself."

"You were gone all night!" Jack snapped as cold as his last name. "Get up! Now! Stand up, girl!"

She tried to do just that but found herself trembling far too much. When she fell back, she inhaled sharply to feel his chilled hand against her forehead. It was a surprisingly warm, if not a bit scary, gesture of care. "You have a fever…" Jack pointed out, "…probably from hiding from me all night. If you had stayed with me in my warm bed in the first place, you wouldn't be sick."

When she said nothing, he shook his head and said coolly, "Stay here and I'll get one of the elves to attend to you. If you even think about moving from this room, I'll chain you up outside."

"Y-yes Master." Her stuttering was not from fear anymore but from chills.

"I'll have them bring you some soup or something." He muttered as he started to leave. At the door, he paused and added, "Feel better soon, girl."

It took her a while to realize that Jack Frost had showed, not once, but twice that he cared! It was nerve-wrecking to wonder why. What did he have planned? Surely he didn't actually care…surely he was just pretending. Right?

Several hours later, Frost entered the room in a foul mood. "Get out and go clean something!" He ordered the attending elf-nurse to get lost basically. When she did leave, he slammed the door and saw the girl in bed jump. Almost as though he had forgotten her, he spoke in a daze. "How are you feeling? Better? Good…good. You'll be on stage with me tomorrow."

Before she could reply, still stunned by his restraint on his rage suddenly, he kicked off most of his clothes before lying in the bed next to her. After a few moments, he looked at her and pointed out, "You aren't getting out of your punishment this easy, you realize."

"I'm feeling better." She answered his first question a bit late. "And I know…I don't care at the moment." Speaking braver than she felt – she could blame the fever if need be – the female wasn't too shocked when her chin was grabbed. After a moment, Jack let go and mumbled something.

That was when she noticed something: he was being…

"You're acting very kind, Master." She whispered her observation suddenly. "Why? What do you want?" Surely he knew he could take, as he had before, anything from her without her giving her permission.

"Nothing. I am just being 'kind' to someone who is sick…was sick."

"No you're not. You're…" she started to speak when she found his chilled lips caress hers. When he pulled away, she whispered, "…almost loving."

"You've been with me for over thirteen years…I'm entitled to show some emotion. Or would you rather me hit you and rape you?"

"No, no." She spoke quickly. "Just making an observation, sir."

Jack watched her closely, angered by today's events but apparently not at her. "Good. You need your rest…go to sleep."

"What about the nurse?"

"I'll be here if you need anything." He said firmly.


	4. Second Day

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**I've decided since this is just a bunch of one-shots thrown together, IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA TO ADD TO THIS FEEL FREE TO MENTION IT AND I WILL CREDIT YOU FOR IT IF I WRITE IT.**

* * *

It was the next day after the Snow Globe incident, since the young lady had swore she would obey Jack just as long as he didn't freeze her. For the longest time, she just sat there in bed though she knew she had to report to Frost's room within a few minutes. He had given her strict instructions to go there after she slept, not to talk to anyone…least she explain what had occurred yesterday.

With a gentle sigh, she stood and looked around. After she dressed, she decided to get going. What to do? How to get out of her promise to obey? How to warn Scott without being caught? Who knew how many spies Jack Frost had already, if he had any!

The questions haunted her, much to her dismay.

Several minutes later, the girl arrived at Frost's room. She knocked once, hesitated, then twice. No one was around, there were no cameras…but she still felt tense. It wasn't the tension of someone watching, but the tension of fear and nervousness. Yet who wouldn't be in her position?

"Ah…you're two minutes late." The male's voice shook her out of her thoughts. When she blinked and looked up, she spotted Jack Frost standing at the open doorway. She looked slightly surprised, then shook it off and adopted the mask of annoyance.

"I got lost." She said coolly, collected in fact. "I've never been down this wing before. It's only two minutes."

His cold hand grabbed her forearm, yanking her inside and slamming the door shut, locking it. When she looked up slightly panicked and alarmed, he mused out loud, "There will have to be something done about that tone of yours. You lack respect for your…master." The word left his lips with smugness.

Resisting the urge to shiver, the female looked down and said, "I'll work on it." Her tone, she meant.

"You'll work on it…what?" He coaxed as he stepped closer.

"What? I just said I would work on it." The girl snapped as she looked at his feet. "What more do you want?!" Her eyes met his with a flare of anger.

Suddenly she felt something slam into her cheek, sending her face to the side. It was like a piece of silver sliding against her face…it was freezing, making the pain twice as bad. When she regained her senses back, she faintly heard Frost state, "I expect you to keep your eyes down; you're not my equal, so don't look up like you are."

"You can't do this." She whispered as she turned to face him, meeting his gaze once more. It was somewhat on purpose but more for defiance.

This time when he slapped her, he had a thin coat of ice around his hand. The force and shock of it all sent her flying onto the nearby bed. Her body bounced for a brief moment until she found herself pinned down by another body. "I can and will…because you promised you'd do as I said as long as I didn't freeze you." His hand traveled down, pausing at her breasts while he studied her expression of horror. "Don't worry…you'll enjoy it all."


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Oh and if you are interested in roleplaying in Santa Clause; feel free to message me ;)


End file.
